Sneaking Around
by iamscully
Summary: Hawkeye convinces BJ to do a little sneaking around in the dark. BJ/Hawkeye. Warning: Story contains explicit slash male/male sex . If you don't like it, don't read it.


Warning: Story contains explicit slash (male/male sex). If you don't like it, don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything related to MASH. This work of fanfiction is purely for fun, not profit.

A/N: Something else I wrote while my muse is boycotting my current WIP. Unbeat'ed, all errors are mine. Feedback—especially detailed feedback, telling what you liked, or didn't like—is greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…you need to be quiet." 

"I am being quiet! I'm as quiet as a church mouse! You're the one shushing loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that if we wake Frank, all this sneaking around will be for nothing!"

"Wake Frank?" BJ looked at Hawkeye in disbelief. "Hawkeye, we could set a grenade off under Frank's pillow and he wouldn't wake up!"

"What about in his shorts?"

"That too." Standing outside the door to the Swamp, BJ looked around the deserted compound. It was the middle of the night and for once, everything was quiet. A few lights glowed, their yellow glare casting odd shadows and turning the canvas tents into hunched beasts, waiting to pounce. "Tell me again why we're sneaking around at—" he glanced at his watch— "2:43 in the damn morning?"

"I told you—it's a surprise." Hawkeye motioned BJ forward and walked toward the motor pool. Shaking his head, BJ followed.

Hawkeye detoured around the huge shed that housed the jeeps and ambulances. Stepping carefully around piles of discarded engine parts, BJ moved as quietly as possible in Hawkeye's wake.

"Where are we going?" he hissed.

"Shhh!" Hawkeye looked over his shoulder at BJ and promptly tripped over a hunk of metal. He caught himself on an empty oil drum; the rusted metal clanged dully upon contact with Hawkeye's boot. BJ stifled a laugh.

"I told you to be quiet!" Hawkeye said to his foot, shaking it in disgust. "Damn Army boots, you'd think they'd be made to obey orders!"

"Silly me, if I'd known we were going to be playing kick the can, I'd have worn _my_ boots." BJ grinned. "But you told me sneaking around, so I wore my sneakers!"

"Ha-ha," Hawkeye returned dryly. "C'mon, it's just up ahead."

"What is?"

"Where we're going."

"Which is…?"

"A surprise! Gee, who knew you'd be such a lousy surprise-ee."

"Who knew you'd be such a lousy surprise-er? Hawkeye, tramping around the motor pool in the dark isn't exactly my idea of a good time." BJ looked up in disgust as he felt drops of cold water hit his head. "Great! Now it's a midnight stroll through the motor pool in the _rain._"

"Well, we certainly don't have to worry about _you_ melting," Hawkeye said sarcastically. "All right, Mr. Wet Army Blanket, we're here." He waved an arm at a beat-up metal Quonset hut. "Ta-da!"

BJ looked at the hut in surprise. "Where'd this come from?"

"C'mon, let's get inside before the sweetness that is me _does_ melt." Hawkeye opened the door, grimacing when the warped door squeaked in protest. "Damn, how are we ever gonna sneak up on the North Koreans if the Army can't keep its hinges oiled?"

He motioned BJ inside and stepped in behind him, closing the door and locking it. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and flicked it on, relieving the inky darkness of the room. BJ brushed the rain from his outer shirt and looked around. There wasn't much to see; a few blankets thrown haphazardly over a mattress on the floor and a small table with an unlit candle and a bottle of scotch were the room's only furnishings. It wasn't much, but he began to get the picture.

Smiling, he turned to face Hawkeye. "Where on earth did this come from?"

Hawkeye grinned. "I requisitioned it. World War Six Army surplus."

"World War Six? You mean the Army has surplus from a war that hasn't happened?"

"Well, you know the Army—always planning ahead, right down to the leftovers." Hawkeye plopped down on the mattress, lit the candle and then patted the space next to him.

As BJ sat down, Hawkeye pulled two glasses out of his other pocket and handed one to him. He opened the bottle of scotch and poured them both a drink. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's great—your own little private hideaway hut!"

"_Our_ own little private hideaway hut," Hawkeye corrected, smiling suggestively. "What should we drink to? Oh, wait, I know! To sneaking around!"

BJ lifted his glass and tapped it to Hawkeye's. "And secret hideaways!"

They drank deeply. Hawkeye set his glass aside, then took BJ's and did the same. He leaned in and laid his lips against BJ's.

"What say we christen our new hideaway?"

BJ smiled. "I'm all for that."

Their lips met again. Hawkeye's hand slid behind BJ's head, holding it in place as he tilted his own, slanting his mouth over BJ's and deepening the kiss. Overhead, the rain pattered against the metal roof of the hut, creating a cosy, almost romantic, atmosphere.

Able to take their time for once, they slowly removed each other's clothing. When hands finally caressed nothing but naked flesh, Hawkeye pushed BJ gently back against the mattress. He took his lips and hands on an erotic journey down BJ's neck, across his chest and down until he met BJ's cock, lying hard and heavy against his abdomen. BJ groaned when Hawkeye took him deep inside his mouth.

While Hawkeye used his tongue and lips to bring BJ to the brink, his fingers began to gently stretch and lube BJ's opening. BJ moaned and shifted restlessly at first, still not entirely used to the sensation, but when Hawkeye pressed against his prostate, he cried out and pushed back on Hawkeye's fingers.

"You ready?" Hawkeye asked quietly, slicking his erection.

"Yeah." BJ smiled when Hawkeye positioned himself over him. "Very ready."

Hawkeye grinned and kissed him quickly. He moved back and began pushing himself inside. BJ shut his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his muscles; they'd done this more than a few times, but it was always a little difficult at first. Hawkeye slid in slowly, pausing to let BJ adjust every few inches. When he was fully inside, he held himself still, watching BJ's face until BJ opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Okay?"

"Mmm..." BJ pushed back against him. "Once I get used to it, you feel really good."

"Thank you." Hawkeye flashed a quick, clever smile. "You don't feel so bad yourself." He pulled back a little and gave a testing, shallow thrust. "In fact…you feel orgasmic."

BJ chuckled, his muscles rippling around Hawkeye's erection. Hawkeye sucked in a breath.

"God!" Hawkeye shuddered, then began to move, a slow rolling of his hips. BJ's hands wrapped around Hawkeye's biceps, his eyes drifting shut as he settled into the rhythm of lovemaking. When Hawkeye kissed him, he kissed back eagerly, reaching up with one hand to hold Hawkeye in place while his tongue delved deep into his mouth.

As the kiss grew more passionate, so did the movements of their bodies. Eventually, Hawkeye broke the kiss, gasping, then moved to feast on BJ's neck. BJ's hands dropped to Hawkeye's ass, squeezing and pulling him in as he surged upward into Hawkeye's thrusts. A warm fist closed around BJ's erection and began to stroke.

BJ's heels dug into the mattress and his body bowed up as he came, hard, hot pulses between their bodies. A choked cry escaped and BJ shuddered when he felt Hawkeye thrust hard, burying himself inside him, and then stiffen against him as his own orgasm overtook him.

Breathing heavily, Hawkeye felt his muscles begin to unclench as he came down from the high. Very carefully and slowly, he lowered his body and allowed himself to relax against BJ's sweaty chest. He smiled and closed his eyes with a contented sigh when he felt BJ's arms come up around his back.

They stayed wrapped together a long time, enjoying a rare, quiet moment of happiness in their own private hideaway, until they finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
